CombinED
by Drindalis
Summary: Peach Creek has always been fairly quiet, so when the neighboring town of Lemon Brook's school closes down and the students are transferred to Peach Creek High, everything changes. How will Double D and Kevin react when two of the new kids look just like them? Will they be friends? Enemies? Things will never be the same again now that the student bodies are combinED.
1. MergED

**DJG: I do not own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy, Nat Goldberg, Reverse!Kevin or Reverse!Double D! I am huge fans of them, however. I've read tons of stories about the Reverse versions of Kevin and Double D, but rarely ever find them in the same story. I always wondered how Kevin and Double D would get along with their opposites, so here you are! Enjoy! (Oh, and expect the possibility of it being cloudy with a chance of KevEdd!)**

* * *

The town of Peach Creek was a peaceful one, with not much new happening outside of the cul-de-sac being built; that was ten years ago and nothing that major had happened since. Sure, there was the time the creek flooded the golf course by the river, but that righted itself in a week or so, and that really wasn't all that exciting. So when the neighboring town's school district filed for bankruptcy due to the lack of students and funds, the whole town was ablaze with gossip.

"Lemon Brook High School is closing down? How horrid!"

"Their swim team was amazing!"

"So what do you think is gonna happen to the kids?"

The remaining 42 children in the school district were going to be merged into Peach Creek High, and the old Lemon Brook school building would be torn down sometime in the next few months, once the desks, books, and other commodities the Peach Creekers could use were taken out of it. There was talk of keeping the auditorium and swimming pool standing, but the rest wasn't really worth saving. There were parts of the school that needed renovations or remodeling that had never been done, and plumbing that needed repairs as well. All in all, nobody with the funds to buy the school were interested in keeping it up to code.

This is where our story begins…

BREAK

Ed giggled to himself as he waddled down the hall, his mind on things such as comic books and video games instead of schoolwork. And that he had a destination in mind: the robotics room. He was on the hunt for his favorite hat-wearing friend and Double D was always in this particular classroom. Peach Creek Elementary didn't have any robotics classes, so once they had moved up to Peach Creek High, the smartest Edd had quickly signed up. Normally the class wasn't offered to freshman, but once the teacher realized Double D probably knew more about robotics than him, he had let him sign up last year. As it was right now, Double D was the only student taking the class during fourth period, so he had the room all to himself. The teacher normally took an early lunch break now, so Double D was completely alone. Ah, solitude.

Now the three Eds were sophomores; Eddy because he was held back due to so many suspensions, Ed because he was a naturally slow student, and Double D because he fell in an age bracket that dictated that he was only supposed to be a sophomore instead of a junior like almost everyone else from the cul-de-sac. There were some negative things about being young, after all. Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, and Johnny were all juniors, but Jimmy and Sarah were freshman. Plank was technically a junior too, but since the piece of wood mainly resided in Johnny's locker, no one really counted him.

Ed had finally made it to the robotics room. Peeking in through the window in the door, he could see Double D working on some sort of project, tweezers in his hand as he steadily began to tweak some miniscule part. Of course, that was when Ed threw open the door and rushed in yelling: "Hiya, Double D!"

With a small shriek, the hat-clad boy reacted as anyone who was surprised would: he flailed backwards and fell of his chair, taking his project with him. It shattered beside him on the ground, and he gave a small groan. "O-Oh dear! Curse your over exuberant entrances, Ed!"

Ed grinned cluelessly, helping Double D up. "And your hair looks nice today too, Double D!"

Double D sighed as he realized his words had once again gone over Ed's head. "I-I mean that you shouldn't sneak up on people, Ed! Now, what did you need?"

The taller boy stood there, blinking as he tried to remember what was so important. "Oh yeah! Eddy said that we are getting new suckers coming to our school today! I want suckers Double D! They are almost as yummy as jawbreakers or gravy!"

Double D blinked. "N-New suckers? Oh! I'm sure he's referring to the new students transferring from Lemon Brook, correct?" At Ed's blank look, he shook his head. "Never mind, Ed. That's wonderful news! Perhaps there will be some other children interested in robotics and the joys of learning!" he said somewhat dreamily, as he always did when talking about school.

Ed burped loudly and then giggled. "I hope they all bring their comic book collections!"

A new voice chimed in from the doorway. "Yeah? Well, I hope they bring all their cash!" Eddy cackled, making his way into the room. AS he headed towards Ed and Double D, he stepped on the previously discarded robot, squealing as he fell backwards and landed on his butt. "Gah! Pick up your junk, will you, Double D?"

The intelligent Edd gasped and lunged for the broken pieces, muttering something about 'spare parts' and 'clumsy rapscallions' as Eddy stood up and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Okay! So here's the scam, boys! When the new kids get here, they ain't gonna know how things work around here! I'm sure they all gotta get new library cards for the school library, so we're gonna make fakes and charge them for 'em! Five bucks apiece! Heheheh, it's perfect!" Eddy said excitedly, money sins in his eyes as he rubbed his hands together.

Double D piped up from his place on the floor. "It's impossible, Eddy. Those library cards are already made and laminated, they're in a folder in the principal's office. I just took it down to him last period, per the librarian's request."

Eddy blinked for a long moment before shrieking and lunged at the other boy, grabbing him by his hat. "You did WHAT?! Now my scam doesn't have a chance! Come on, Double D, you're supposed to be the smart one! What do we do now?"

Double D yelped and clung to his hat for dear life. "I-I don't approve of this plan anyways, Eddy! A-and I had n-no way of knowing about it to b-begin with!"

Eddy groaned and released his grip on Double D's hat, groaning as he flopped himself down in a chair. "Now what are we gonna do..?"

Ed, who had been standing there with a blank cheerful expression, looked up at Eddy's words. "Elementary, Eddy! We must find one of Rolf's chickens and then paint the roses red!"

Both Double D and Eddy stared at Ed before giving each other looks of disbelief. "Er, Ed, I don't believe that will work…but thank you for trying." Double D finally answered.

Eddy huffed impatiently. "Yeah, way to go, monobrow. We need a plan that will actually work."

Double D paused and rubbed his chin a bit. "W-Well, ah, there is a way you could get those library cards, Eddy…a-all you have to do is get a detention for after school today and then sneak a few of the cards out from the folder…" He was blushing bright red as he said this. Double D was correct in saying he didn't approve of this plan, but as his friend he felt obligated to help Eddy.

Eddy's eyes went wide as he grinned. "That's perfect, Sockhead! But why not all of them?"

Double D frowned, still more focused on his robot than this little money-making scheme. "Because, Eddy, if you take all of them it is more likely you'll be caught in the middle of this and have to return all of their money."

Eddy clung to Double D's shirt, as if scared of the thought. "Give it all back?! No way! Fine, I'll only grab a couple. Now, come on, Lumpy, we've got a detention to get! Let's go put ketchup in Kevin's gym bag again!"

"Okie dokie Eddy!"

And with that, the two Eds were gone, leaving Double D to sigh and see what parts of his robot were still repairable. It was supposed to be a project for the upcoming science fair, but it looked too damaged to be fixed by then…he'd have to come up with something else later, but for now, he still wanted to work on it. As he tweaked and prodded at it, he was too absorbed in his work to notice the door to the robotics room creak open nearly silently. A small figure about Double D's size set down his bag on the counter, before giving Double D a confused look. All he could see of him was his hat, bobbing slightly as he repaired the robot.

"…Eddward?"

With a small shriek of surprise, Double D jumped, the part he was trying to fix snapping off. He looked up at the boy in front of him and blinked. Huh…big, bulky glasses, a green sweater, and a large red hat on his head that said 'Quiz Bowl'…? Double D had never seen this student before. The boy seemed to be sizing Double D up as well, green eyes looking in confusion from his hat, to his face, to the gap in his teeth.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else… and I made you break your robot…" the redheaded boy said ashamedly, rubbing the back of his head. Double D frowned a bit as he took in the three bangs poking out from under the kid's hat, the familiar face shape…this kid looked a lot like…

"Kevin? Hey, Kev, where'd you go, man?" called an unfamiliar voice. A very tall kid with teal hair was standing in the doorway, looking impatient.

"Yo, Baarbie, we gotta go! Lunch is the most important meal of the da- wait a minute. Edd? That you? Hell, you got shorter, man!" The kid leaned against the doorway, eyeing Double D confusedly.

The redheaded boy grumbled under his breath. "I am not a Barbie. Stop calling me that…"

Double D looked confused, giving the redhead and the newcomer a strange look. "I-I'm afraid we've never had the pleasure, a-and I'm not sure I can see the resemblance between him and a Barbie doll…w-wait, how do you know my name?"

The teal haired kid stepped into the room, giving Double D a close inspection before grinning cheerfully and sticking his hand out to shake. "Hey, you're not Eddward! At least, not the one I know! Oh, the nickname? This is Kevin Baar, but he sorta acts like a fragile little doll sometimes, so I call him Baarbie. The name's Nat, by the way."

Double D blinked and sprayed Nat's hand with disinfectant before shaking it. "E-Er…I'm Eddward, but my friends call me Double D." He was trying to wrap his head around the idea of a kid at this school who resembled Kevin the bully a great deal, and not only that, had a practically identical-sounding name!

Nat grinned again and pumped Double D's hand. "Far out! Hey, Kev, this kid looks like he'd be a good friend for you, you both seem to be drawn to the robotics room!"

At Nat's outcry, Kev blushed bright red. "I-I…yeah. I really like robotics, but our old school didn't have a class for it…I got excited to come see the room even though I'm not signed up yet…"

Double D smiled brightly, pleased to have actually found a new friend with common interests. "Oh, that's wonderful! Here, you may be interested in these new soldering tools we just inherited from the art metals class! Not enough students signed up, so we get the equipment this year!"

Kevin's eyes lit up as he saw the small precision blowtorch, among other things that would make soldering robotic parts much easier. "Dude..!' he breathed, itching to work on something.

Nat yawned dramatically from the doorway. "Come on, you two, you can play mad scientists later!" the older boy teased. "It's lunch time!"

Kevin looked very put out, but Double D offered a small grin. "Don't worry, we can resume our work after classes are over. It's important to eat a nutritious meal around this time of the day, as well."

Kevin sighed a bit glumly and nodded, pushing his glasses up. "Let's do it, then! Hey, you don't, uh…you don't mind if I sit by you for lunch, do ya? Nat and me normally sit together, but he found a few new jock friends and I think he wants to sit by them, but won't tell me."

Double D smiled while Nat looked embarrassed, all three of them having made their way to the lunch line. "H-Hey, Kev, I'll still sit by you, you know! We've been friends a lot longer…"

Kevin waved him off, smiling. "No, no, it's okay! It's important to make new friends, especially for you. You're probably going to be on sports teams with a lot of these guys anyway."

Nat gave him a grateful smile for his understanding. "Thanks, Kev, man. We'll hang out sometime after you two are done with your robot thing, if that's cool?"

Kev nodded. "That's cool, Nat. See you!"

Nat waved and headed towards the jock table, smoothly sitting down between a bushy haired and strong looking blond and the redheaded terror that had harassed Double D for most of his childhood. Oh, dear, he was looking at him!

The sweater clad Kevin adjusted his bow tie and gave Double D a confused look. "What's wrong, Double D?"

Double D shook his head and continued to hide behind Kev, hoping the other one had lost interest. "Th-that's…Kevin. He's…a bit of a bully, especially to students with more academic interests. He's not so bad when he's alone, but with the rest of his peers watching…erm…"

Kev frowned and turned to look over at the bully, realizing with surprise that the taller boy resembled him a good deal. "H-hey, he looks like me! What's his name again?"

"Why, that's Kevin Barr." a new voice said into Kev's ear. He squeaked and jumped, turning to look at the not-so-new face of one of his own personal harassers from Lemon Brook. Eddward Khouth. The black jacket clad bully had pushed himself right in front of Double D and was smirking at Kev. "He's practically your twin, but he isn't as smart as you. Don't worry, you haven't been replaced, Pumpkin."

Double D squeaked in terror. He had never really listened to Ed when he went on and on about doppelgangers from his comic books, but maybe he should have. If the old Kevin and the new Kevin looked similar, than this person might as well be his reflection. He was much taller, and older, but he looked identical to Double D, down to the gap in his teeth, the black beanie, and even his voice sounded similar! However it was apparent that Double D's inherent kindness was one thing this version of him didn't have. His words had a deceptively cruel, biting edge to them, and he just looked like trouble. Double D was wary of him immediately.

Kev's face was red from how close Eddward had been, but he managed to step back a bit. "Please, Eddward, just, leave me alone, okay?"

Eddward made a mock pout. "Oh, have you replaced me already? How sad. Hey, adorable." He shot the last line towards Double D, who squeaked and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Eddward chuckled and returned his attention to Kevin. "Anyways, Pumpkin, I need your assistance in repairing something of mine. Come over to my house after school and I'll show you, got it? You know what'll happen if you don't show."

Kevin's face turned red, but he nodded.

Eddward grinned, showing off his gap. "Excellent. See you around, then. Goodbye, sweetheart and Pumpkin." With that, the beanie-clad bully vanished, disappearing into the crowd of students. Double D pulled his hat back up and looked around nervously.

"K-Kevin, wh-who was that?"

Kevin looked just as flustered as him, re-adjusting his bowtie. "I, uh…that's Eddward. Eddward Khouth. He's my…um. I'm not sure, actually. He's nice to me when we're alone, but he's a real ass at school."

Double D paused, thinking. "…Is frenemy an inappropriate term?"

Kevin gave a solemn nod. "Yeah, that's about right." 

* * *

**DJG: Hello, and welcome to the end of the chapter! In case anyone was wondering, Reverse!Double D's full name comes from the real voice actor of Double D, who according to Wikipedia is sometimes credited as Samuel Khouth. It also said that Kevin's voice actor is sometimes incorrectly credited as a misspelling of Barr, and is credited as Baar. Hence, Double D's full name is Eddward Vincent, Kevin's real name is Kevin Barr, Reverse!Double D is Eddward Khouth, and Reverse!Kevin is Kevin Baar. I'll be doing my best to make Kevin and Reverse!Kevin easily distinguishable, but let me know if it isn't clear who is who. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. AttackED

**DJG: Hello, and welcome back to CombinED! Hope that there's still come interest in this, because I've got a lot more planned! XD Well, enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather slowly, with Kevin having to go to his freshman English class with Ed, while Double D and Eddy went to the sophomore math class. Eddy griped and grumbled and complained, while Double D was excited for another day of working on geometry.

Halfway through the class, however, Double D began squirming a bit uncomfortably in his seat as he realized he needed to use the facilities. A bit reluctantly, he raised his hand to request permission to leave, unhappy about missing important knowledge of the lecture. However, when nature called, you couldn't just ignore it. So, a bit glumly, he quickly made his way down the hall and to the restroom. Once that business was concluded, he began making his way back to class.

Double D was so distracted thinking about all the learning he was missing that he didn't see an imposing figure watching him from further down the hallway. He _did_ notice, however, when the hat-clad person grabbed his arm and pushed him up against a locker. He squeaked in fear as Eddward Khouth smirked down at him, his own gap in his teeth flashing as he spoke. "What do we have here? A lost little Peachie wandering the Lemon Brook hallway..? Tsk, tsk. This isn't where you belong, no matter how smart you think you are."

Double D squirmed in outrage at the dig at his intelligence. He hated when he was looked down upon for being younger, and therefore, less brainy than others. Intelligence wasn't defined by age... "N-Now, see here, M-Mr. Khouth! I-I was just on m-my way back to geometry, th-there is n-no need for p-petty insults!"

Double D squeaked as Eddward reached down and pulled his chin up to face him. "Well, well, well. I didn't get a chance to get a good look at you in the lunch line, but I guess the rumors are true. I do look like the not-so-famous Double D. Or, more accurately, you look like me."

Double D's face turned red out of both embarrassment and anger. "I-I can't help the way I look-!"

Eddward cut him off with a condescending little shushing noise. "Quiet, sweetheart, will you? Now, it seems to me that you and my little Pumpkin are becoming quite the close pair, and that's sweet and all, but you're not making anything easier on yourselves by making it so obvious that you're friends. Any enemies of yours at this school will target him, just like any bullies of his from Lemon Brook will target you. You both need to watch yourselves...let me give you some incentive to take better care of each other~. Besides, I want to be distinguishable from a dork like you."

Before Double D could react, Eddward had slammed a fist into his eye and then into his stomach. The smaller of the two gave a cry before Eddward grabbed him by his hat and opened Kevin's locker, shoving him in and slamming it shut. Double D gave a low moan, one hand coming up to rub at his eye pathetically. Ouch, that stung...not only that, but this was one of the salvaged Lemon Brook lockers, the kind that didn't open from the inside...sigh...

He felt Eddward lean against the locker to peer in at him through the cracks and was surprised by the small flickering of guilt he could see in his eyes.

"...my apologies, sweetheart, but this is a lesson you two need to learn." And then he was gone.

Double D squirmed and wriggled, trying to get some air back in his lungs. He could feel Kevin's anatomy project under his feet, slowly being crushed under his weight, and for that he felt horrible. However, the locker was too small for him to maneuver around to move it somewhere else. His fingers tried to tug at the latch of the locker but it refused to budge. It just wasn't made to be opened from the inside.

After about a half hour of struggling, groaning, and trying to get out, he heard the bell that signaled class being let out. Oh /no/! His bag was still in the room and the teacher would think he was cutting class! This was a tragedy! He needed to get out and explain!

He tried to call for assistance but the noises of kids and lockers slamming were just too loud to be heard over. And then he heard a familiar voice.

"Move it along, Fancypants, we gotta find Double D!" That was...Eddy's voice?

Another voice, closer. "I'll help you look for him, I just need to get my book out of my locker. Do you think something bad happened to him?"

The locker door was suddenly opened, and surprised, Double D fell forward with a cry onto the unsuspecting nerd. Kevin screamed in surprise, falling backward while an embarrassed Double D whimpered apologies and tried to move himself off of his young friend. However, Kevin quickly caught sight of his black eye.

"Whoa! Double D, what happened to your face!" Kevin asked, nervously adjusting his glasses. "Th-that looks pretty bad."

Double D got to his feet and helped Kev up. "I-I believe his exact words were that he 'wanted to be distinguishable from a dork like me'."

Kev's face turned dark, Eddy's doing the same. "He said /what/?" Eddy demanded. "It was that loser creep who looks like you but acts like...like...Kevin! Wasn't it?!"

Kevin made a face. "He does /not/ act like me!"

"Not you, Fancypants! The other Kevin!"

Double D bit his lip as he began to think more about what Eddward had said...he actually had several good points...if any of the jocks saw the two 'nerds' had become friends they would both become targets.

"K-Kevin, I..."

Without warning, gym class let out. With a rush, jocks were crowding the halls, and unfortunately it looked like the bigger Kevin was heading right for him with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"Hey, Double Dweeb, come here. I wanna talk to you." He announced. Immediately, Double D had a bad feeling. He had had good encounters with Kevin before, such as if he needed homework help or advice on how to fix something, but he was always discreet. Now he wanted attention, so that could only mean one thing.

A beating.

Double D fidgeted and bit his lip nervously, giving the other Kevin a pleading look. "I-I, um..."

"_Now, _Dork!"

Giving a small yelp, Double D moved over towards Kevin, ignoring the smaller one who whispered "No, Double D!" as he left. Eddy growled menacingly, following closely behind Double D.

"Hey, lay off him, Shovelchin! Sockhead is my friend, not yours, you don't get to talk to him!"

Kevin growled and got up in Eddy's face. "I don't believe I asked you, pipsqueak! Now instead of trying to hit me, why don't you go try and hit puberty!"

The crowd of people around them laughed and hooted at that one, while Double D laid a concerned hand on Eddy's shoulder. "P-Please, Eddy, I must insist you take Kev and go...I-I'll be along shortly."

Kevin smirked, shifting his weight onto one leg. "You heard your pet dork, loser. Bounce. I promise I'll give him back mostly intact later."

Kev's face was red with anger and he stormed forward, in between Double D and Kevin. "You leave him alone! He's already had enough today, can't you see his eye is messed up? He doesn't need anything else from you!"

Kevin looked at the furious redhead in front of him with confusion, before it turned to anger. This kid may be very...resembling of him, but he had a mouth on him and Kevin didn't like being disrespected in front of his team.

"Step off, nerd!" He growled, reaching forward and pushing Kev back.

Double D spoke up, upset by Kevin's treatment of the freshman boy. "Kevin! Please desist, he didn't do anything to you!"

That was the wrong thing to say. "Oh yeah? It was you two nerds who put ketchup in my gym bag today, wasn't it? James saw you do it!"

Double D looked confused, while Kev looked upset. "James is a liar!"

Eddy nodded angrily. "He must be, because me and Ed did that! Sockhead and Fancypants were in class!"

"Ed and I, Eddy."

"Shut it, Sockhead, I'm trying to help you here."

Kevin growled. "I don't care if it was all of you, this guy's the smart guy, and I know Ed is too stupid to come up with this. So it must have been Double Dork!"

"...It was me." Kev spoke up, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"What!?" Double D, Kevin, and Eddy all demanded at the same time.

"I told Ed and Eddy to put ketchup in your gym bag. Double D tried to stop me, but I ignored him."

Double D grabbed Kev's arm and hissed. "Wh-what are you doing? He's going to seriously damage you if you aren't silent!"

Kev shook him off and gave the junior a glare. "So yeah, it was me. What are you going to do about it?"

A few minutes later, Double D, with the help of Ed and Eddy, managed to pull the locker door open and pry Kevin out. He was a little worse for wear, with a matching black eye and split lip, but he was grinning anyway, ridiculously pleased with himself. "Did you hear me? I was awesome! I didn't need Nat to protect me this time!"

"Protect you from what?" Asked the teal haired boy himself, appearing at the end of the hall with his gym bag slung over his shoulders.

Kevin gasped, one hand trying to cover his black eye while not looking too obvious. "I-I…uh…"

Double D looked down in shame. "Kevin from the football team took out some of his misguided anger at me and Eddy on this Kevin…I-I'm so ashamed!"

Eddy rubbed the back of his head and tried to ignore the weeping Edd who was clinging to his shirt. "Knock it off, Sockhead, I told you guys it was my fault! Now shaddup about it!"

Nat's eyes widened. "Kevin did _what?_ Oh, man, I'm sorry, Kev, really… I'm sure Kevin is too, he's really a good guy, honest!"

Kev's eyes widened and filled with hurt. "Y…you're going to defend him? After what happened? I..I thought we were best friends..?"

"The best!" Nat quickly agreed. "It's just.. I've gotten to know Kevin through sports meets with Peach Creek before, so I kind of know him pretty well too. It's just…he's got it hard sometimes, so don't get too mad at him."

Kev's eyes narrowed, and so did Eddy's. "Oh, okay, so just because you're friends with him, he can do no wrong? He used your friend for a punching bag and stuffed him in a locker and you don't even care? Some friend you are." huffed Eddy, rolling his eyes.

Nat groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Eddy, it isn't like that. Kev, you _know_ I've got your back, man, don't you? I just…I'm sorry Kevin beat you up, I really am, I just-"

"Save it, Nat…I get it. You've got other friends and so do I. Come on, Double D. Let's go get that robot running again." Kev interrupted, eyes filled with hurt as he grabbed Double D's hand and tugged him down the hall towards the robotics classroom. Nat watched them go a bit sadly, wishing he could explain. Eddy rolled his eyes. "Way to go, Big Blue." With that biting retort, he followed after the two towards the robotics room.

* * *

**DJG: And so the plot thickenssss. I wanted to use this chapter to introduce Rev!Double D and Reg!Kevin a little more since last chapter was all about Double D and Rev!Kevin. Next chapter will probably be a POV switch to Reg!Kevin and how the morning went from his side of things, with a side of Reg!Kevin/Rev!Edd interaction to top it off. XD Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
